


let there be damage ensued (in that kind of love)

by amaltheaz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: Scott has no idea how much time has passed since the door shut behind them, since the lock was set in place. All he knows is that he is here and so is she.akathat pegging au that I've been working on for way too long
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	let there be damage ensued (in that kind of love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slitheredherefromeden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitheredherefromeden/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> I don't go here but my wife very much lives here and I love her so very much, so this is for you, my love. 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️  
> Az

There's nothing but quiet. 

Scott has no idea how much time has passed since the door shut behind them, since the lock was set in place. All he knows is that he is here and so is she. 

The curtains are closed but warm wisps of the late afternoon come stubbornly through and he’s waiting for her to step out of the bathroom, waiting for it all to finally begin. He knows though, that she loves this: that the waiting is a part of it all, knows that it started the second they locked the door. He breathes in deep and slow, counting down the seconds as he breathes out. He’s come up to _four_ when the door opens, stuttering at _five_ when it clicks shut.

Her eyes meet his and Scott watches the way her eyes light up at seeing him, pleased that he’s stayed in the same position where she left him. Sitting bare-naked on the floor with his legs tucked underneath him, his hands resting nice and unmoving, splayed on top of his thighs. His gaze wanders down and even though he expected it, his breath still hitches at the sight of the dildo harnessed to Tessa’s lithe hips before eventually taking in the whole of her.

There’s something about the image that Tessa presents on a daily basis—so friendly, warm, welcoming—and so in control of how she comes across to others whereas Scott has always been the loud, rambunctious and chaotic one in public. Except when it's just the two of them. And when she’s exactly like this—when she is simply his and he is hers—nobody would ever suspect that the inherently wild and frenetic energy that swells around the room belongs solely to her. 

Tessa walks further into the room before strolling in languid circles around him while he shifts his gaze to a random spot on the floor, anticipating her first move.

Her fingers brush through his hair, so light and gentle that he sucks in a deep breath. That’s the first step Tessa takes—connecting herself to him. His hair is in its growing out stage now and he should probably get it cut once they get back home, but he wants to enjoy it one last time—wants to enjoy the way that Tessa tangles her fingers deep in his hair—the way she tugs at it. _That's_ the second step, followed quickly by the third—the third that never, ever fails to make him gasp and shudder—when she pulls his hair back hard enough that his head tips backwards, forcing their eyes meet. 

Her green eyes are dark— _hungry_ —and Scott swallows thickly at the anticipation swelling deep in his gut. “Are you with me?” she asks him, her voice so raspy that it betrays the calm tone she’s using. 

He swallows thickly. “Yes, always,” he whispers and any remaining apprehension in her green eyes fade away at his nod.

“I love you,” she murmurs, bending down to quickly press her lips to his before he can return the sentiment. She lets him go and on his knees, he follows her when she takes a seat on the edge of the mattress, moving closer when she crooks her finger invitingly to take his place between her spread thighs, his eyes fluttering when her hand reaches and her fingers go gentle through his hair once again. 

He watches her other hand reaching for the toy, watches her start to stroke it slowly. It buzzes immediately in her downstroke when she squeezes around the tip and Tessa’s eyes flutter at the sensation of it. He falls a little more in love at the blush that spreads fast across her cheeks. No matter how many times they've done this before, despite the sure hand that moves over the dildo, Tessa _always_ reacts the same. But Scott doesn't comment, he doesn't move. He watches her silently, licking his lips and waiting for the moment when her hand, still buried in his hair, finally pulls him closer and Scott is ready for her.

He kisses the head of the dildo before slowly taking it into his mouth. Tessa moans above him and he thinks that he can hear his name somewhere in the cacophony of words that spill out of her. He can't get over how much Tessa loves seeing him do this to her, how he can't get enough of the look that he knows is on her face when he hollows out his cheeks before taking more of her inside his mouth. 

It still amazes him too. He never knew—never realized—how much he would love doing this to her, not until that first time he took her into his mouth. The way she leans over him and her hair spills around him in graceful waves—it still has him mesmerized. He can't get over how so fucking pretty she looks with her eyes closed and her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip. He preens at the muttered curses that spill from her lips, the breathless exaltations about his mouth, how much she loves it and how _good_ he is at taking her inside him. 

Her hands move to his shoulders, her fingers dragging down his back as he bobs his head against her. He savors each and every single pleased sigh that falls out of her lips, relishes in how it escalates into a whimper. His hands are reaching for her hips when she pulls him back by his hair without warning and he lets out a disappointed whine as a visible trail of spit hangs loosely between him and the head of the dildo. He looks up at her with wide eyes, seeing the pink blush so fierce in her cheeks. She had been about to come, he realizes. She’s breathing heavy—as heavy as he is—as she reaches down to wipe carefully at his face. 

His eyes close and he leans into her cool touch, kissing the palm of her hand when it passes over his mouth. 

\---

There’s a glazed over look in Scott’s eyes as her thumb passes over the swell of his cheek, something devout that stirs the hunger sitting heavy in her belly. 

Many words go unsaid between them but Scott’s body has always spoken to her in verses, in volumes. Her hand falls to his chest, feels the fast pounding underneath her palm. She knows that he’s ready for her, feels him hard against her leg as his body trembles under her touch. 

Apart from the light coming from the lamp sitting on the corner bedside table, the room is slightly darker now; the passage of time moving on beyond them, leaving them behind. The outside world spins madly on without a care. There's a glow around them, around _Scott_ that practically captivates her. He is so heartbreakingly beautiful like this— _always_ —and he’s looking up at her like she's the answer to all the questions he has ever had, all the questions he has never thought to ask.

How did she even get to be this lucky? 

He's leaning close now and his lips are a mere breath away before she eventually closes the distance between them herself. The taste of silicone is barely noticeable on his mouth but it's still there when she swipes her tongue over his, reminding her where it had just been. She wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer, scooting closer when his hands reach for her. Tessa groans when he tugs at the harness strapped to her hips. “Get up on the bed,” she pants within the space between their lips. 

Their lips barely part in the time that Scott gets up to join her on the bed and she pushes him to lay on his back with her on top of him. Her hand slithers down between them and reaches for his cock then—he’s hot and so achingly hard for her and her pussy clenches in sympathy—barely holding herself back at the way he groans into the space of her mouth, the way he rocks into her hand, the way her name falls out of his lips. She hears many things when he breathes out her name like that, wants to hear it over and over until her name is the only hymn he sings. 

Her breath catches, surprised when his hand reaches for her, takes the dildo in his own palm as he strokes it to mirror the way she’s stroking him. She pushes her hips into the way it vibrates against her, moaning at how it relieves the heady throbbing that’s been there since before she walked into the room. Tessa could come just like this and she knows that he could too. She pushes her hips against Scott’s, swallows the moan that breathes out of him like a prayer. 

He whines when she stops kissing him, ducking her head to nuzzle into his neck, panting heatedly against him as he continues to stroke her. “Make me come,” she moans, rocking her hips harder down to the sure grip of his hand with the kind of reckless desperation that burns like liquid fire inside her. “Oh please, Scott. I can't—I can't take it,” she whines all soft and delicate in the way that she knows he has never been able to resist. She can so easily tell by the hitch in his breath sweeping across her neck, the twitch of his cock in her loose palm. Tessa gasps when he squeezes the toy a little tighter, intensifying the vibration on her clit. She reciprocates with added pressure around his cock, soaks in the way he chokes out a groan so guttural that it shoots right through her. 

She eventually comes with a rumbling groan that she does her best to keep quiet by biting down on his shoulder. He grunts at the clenching of her teeth on his skin but his hand remains steady and stroking around the dildo, letting her ride it through to the end, Her hips jog to the solidity of his touch until it becomes too much, until she becomes too sensitive and she slows down to a stop. 

But Scott’s hips, they still move against her, silently encouraging her hand to resume the stroking of his cock and Tessa takes pity on him, listening to the whine that sounds like it's coming from the back of his throat and how he whimpers against her. “Come on, love,” she whispers, brushing her thumb over the head of his cock, feels him dripping down her hand and right onto her. She licks her lips at the thought of him all over her. “You’re so close, I can feel it. I can feel you,” she tells him punctuating her words with an encouraging squeeze. 

“Tessa,” he whimpers. “Tessa, please.”

His voice shakes and she hears the tension that lies beneath it. “You need a little more, don't you?” she asks, despite already knowing the answer. “Use your words, babe.” 

“I want you inside,” he whispers in an ardent rush.

“Okay,” she concedes with little hesitance. Tessa gets up to her knees, watches him lay back down with such an eager speed of his legs that makes her sigh in reverence.

Scott always paints such a handsomely pretty picture—all spread out for her just like this. Her fingers brush over his strong calves, moving over his thick thighs and she can feel his gaze on her, waiting, waiting, waiting for her. He wants desperately for her to be inside him and she _knows_ this—knows from how he tenses under her touch and relaxes within a single breath, knows the way he restrains from calling out her name because of the attractive clench of his jaw. 

She licks the palm of her hand, licks the thick musk of him off her fingers and her clit throbs as she hums at the taste coating her tongue. Tessa contemplates taking him into her mouth, thinks about having his cock hot and heavy on her tongue. She ultimately decides against it. There’ll be time for that later and he has waited for her long enough. Scott has been so _good_ at waiting for her and she doesn’t want to make him wait any longer. 

Tessa reaches over for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. 

\---

Scott lets out a relieved sigh when he feels the cool sensation of the lube trickling down his ass, moaning almost eagerly when Tessa slowly eases the tip of her finger inside him. 

It always takes him a second to get used to it again, the thought of him and Tessa—the very _act_ of her moving in and out of him. He feels—open, _vulnerable_ , to be at her mercy like this. It's so dynamically different compared to when she has her mouth or her hand around his cock but he still has learned to love the act of this just the same. He can't imagine doing this with anybody else other than Tessa though, nobody he could ever trust equally as much to allow them to touch or hear him or see him like this. Only ever Tessa. 

They've learned and done this enough times by now to start out slow and gentle so that he can adjust, so that he can be ready for more than just the slim digit of her finger. He groans, grabbing at the bedsheets when Tessa adds another finger before he can ask her to do so and he preens at the delight on her face when he takes her in easily. 

He hears Tessa sigh, as if in apology. “I don't think I can wait,” she says quietly and he is unsure as to what that means when his eyes burst open at the wet heat encasing his cock and he looks down to see Tessa, stuffed with him inside her mouth. He doesn't think to ask why because god, Tessa is _so_ good at this—always so enthusiastic—but still, when their eyes meet, she gives him an answering shrug anyway, grabs his hand to place it right on her head. 

Scott shuts his eyes and arches back into the mattress, surrenders himself to her. 

The double sensation of Tessa’s mouth on him and her fingers inside him—moving faster now—drives him so much closer to the edge of coming than he already was before. Scott buries his fingers in Tessa’s hair, feels the silky strands sliding in between them as he rolls his hips towards her mouth. “Close,” he mutters, breaking off into a whimper when her mouth hums around him. 

Scott doesn't know which is the culprit, whether it's Tessa sucking harder on his cock or the curl of her fingers inside him or maybe even both but it genuinely takes him by surprise when he comes. Tessa replaces her mouth with her hand, stroking him through the remainder of his orgasm and paying no mind to his come spattering all over her chest. There's something about seeing her so completely debauched like this, covered in his come that delights him and allows him to indulge in a rare bout of possessiveness. He knows by the spark in her eyes when he looks down at her, that she really likes it too. 

He gets just about enough time to get his breath back when Tessa’s hand is on his hip, firm and gently insistent. “On your hands and knees,” she tells him needlessly. 

He eagerly obliges. 

—-

There are days when she'd spend countless hours daydreaming about Scott Moir’s ass and there are just as many days when she'd spend almost the same countless hours showing Scott Moir just how much she appreciates it. 

The toy grazes his thigh causing it to vibrate and Tessa can't tell whether the resulting moan is coming from her or Scott or maybe it was both of them. She grabs hold of his thighs, firm and unyielding, before moving her hands over the firm plumpness of his ass. 

She sighs dreamily at the feel of his ass—so toned and _tight_ —chuckles when he purposefully flexes his cheeks in her hands. When she looks up, she meets Scott’s gaze over his shoulder. She wonders what he sees when she’s like this, when they're like this together. She wonders if he’s thinking only about her just as she's thinking only about him. The hooded way he looks at her drives her insatiably wild, makes her feel powerful. 

This time, she's certain it's Scott that moans out loud when she squeezes his cheeks.

\---

“Tessa,” he whispers, but she only hums in reply, dripping completely in innocence as if her hands aren't fully on his ass, as if she isn't torturing him with every second that she's not inside him yet. 

She seems heedless to the impatience that cracks and strikes divots in his voice and her hands squeeze him harder than before. With how close they are, the toy is vibrating continuously between them now and it’s such a fucking tease. Tessa’s hips are rocking slightly and he can feel the tip of it move along his inner thigh. 

“Tessa, I swear to fucking god if you're not inside me in the next ten seconds, I’ll—”

“What? You’ll what, Scott?” she counters lightly, despite her words, and though he can tell that she’s trying to be discreet, he can hear the sound of a bottle cap open and closing. 

He decides not to answer her, knowing that the more he tells her he wants her, the longer she’ll make the wait. And god, he can already feel something like anticipation fluttering low in his belly at the quiet sound of two wet palms sliding against each other. Instead he lowers his head, surrendering himself to Tessa's whims. 

Moments pass, he doesn't know how long. He didn't think to count the seconds that tick by. But he feels Tessa move closer behind him, feels her parting his ass cheeks. His breath catches in his chest when her two fingers are back inside him, wanting to make sure that he’s still ready for her. It’s less of a stretch than it was earlier but it always somehow feels so different when he’s positioned like this, still feels like he’s being stretched open when she gently eases the silicone cock inside him.

Tessa rocks her hips a little and god, does it make him whimper, feeling so much more of the dildo. He remembers Tessa telling him, after the first time they did this, how he sounded different the second she first pushes the dildo inside him. More guttural, more breathless, more— _something_. Scott doesn't necessarily know what he sounds like, never thinks to notice it in all the times that followed after. 

They both let out a breath at the same time when she’s finally fully inside him.

\---

It takes every inch of Tessa’s focus to not come before him. 

They're moving at a set pace now; she’s pushing forward while he’s pushing back. The dildo is buzzing between them, buzzing inside him and it's—dizzying, maddening, freeing—how they're both chasing something together. Her hands are gripping tight on his hips, letting him move as much as he wants but still not quite as hard he'd want. She hears it in every frustrated breath that he tries to hide from her, feels it in the way he so hastily reaches back for her hand on his hip. 

She’s sure that he knows why she does this. He knows that Tessa means to tease him, means to have him on that very edge of desperation. When they're on the ice, he’s the one that leads her, the one that lifts her in his arms. But when they're like this, when her cock is inside him and her hands are firm on his hips, he’s the one that follows. It’s become quite the game between them now, to see how long it would take for him to yield to her lead. 

Not that it's unchallenging. Her pussy throbs insistently between her thighs, begging for attention, begging to be filled and stretched out in the same way that Scott is. She needs to wait it out just a little bit longer, just another moment or two before she can find her release. 

When Scott finally drops his head to the pillow, she swallows down the sigh of relief and immediately snaps her hips. She soaks in the sweet, sweet sound of Scott’s moan, that addictive mix between a choked growl and a breathless whimper. Tessa has never heard him make that sound at any other time than this. She can feel sweat trickling down her back the harder she keeps going. She pounds into him in the same way that he has been wanting her to do and she knows that he’s close when he reaches down to stroke himself. She doesn't try to slap his hand away. 

Tessa hears her name, hears him muttering her name over and over and over like worship in the dead of night, and there’s nothing like the feeling that rushes through her. The mixed sounds of their smacking skin, of his hand frantically pumping his cock, her heart beating loud and hard against her chest. She bends down, pressing herself to his back. Her eyes flutter closed at the rippling muscle that pushes back against her as her hips keep going. 

She hears it first, this choked sound in his throat in the midst of him whispering her name before it trails off into a long drawn-out groan. She feels it next, his back tense against her before it starts to shake and tremble. 

Her arms encircle his waist, grounding and solid, reminding him that she’s there for him when he eventually comes down. 

\---

Scott collapses into a boneless heap, paying no mind or thought to the mess he’s left on the mattress. 

He feels Tessa planting kisses across his shoulders, all over his back wherever she is able to reach. She pushes herself to sit up, slowly pulls out of him with a quiet pop before she falls to lay right beside him, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy. He watches her through hooded eyes as she brushes her hair away from her face.

When she turns to look at him, their eyes finally meet and Scott smiles, tired and satisfied. “Hey,” he rasps out.

Tessa reaches over to push his own mussed-up hair back, giving him a contented smile of her own. She lays on her side, scoots closer to him until she’s practically curling around him with her hand on his back. She feels too warm against him but he doesn't want her to move away. This is exactly where he wants her to be, always.

She leans closer and presses her forehead to his. From the look in her eyes, it’s what she wants too, always. 

“Hi,” she softly whispers back.

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @amaltheaz or on twitter @amaltheazwrites


End file.
